Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu (Illusion)
For the real version of Fuyuhiko, see: Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu. ---- |height = 157 cm (5' 2") - (JP) 155 cm (5' 1") - (EN) |weight = 43 kg (94 lbs) |birth_date = |chest_size = 73 cm |bmi = 17.4 |blood_type = AB |fates =Murdered by the World Destroyer |status = Deceased; Non-existent |counterpart = Real-life Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu |affiliation = • Kuzuryu Clan • Hope's Peak Academy (Illusory) • Class 77-B (Illusory) |anime debut = Super Danganronpa 2.5: Komaeda Nagito to Sekai no Hakaimono |anime portrayal= Daisuke Kishio }} Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu (九頭龍 冬彦 Kuzuryū Fuyuhiko) is one of the main protagonists in Super Danganronpa 2.5: Komaeda Nagito to Sekai no Hakaimono. Fuyuhiko was created by the Neo World Program. This copy of Fuyuhiko was created alongside Nagito Komaeda's dream in the Neo World Program. Alongside Sonia Nevermind, he was killed by the World Destroyer while trying to avenge Kazuichi Soda. Appearance Fuyuhiko has a dusty blond crew cut hair, with a distinct pair of curved lines shaved on each side of his head. He also has freckles along the bridge of his nose and a birthmark near his mouth on the right side. His eyes are gold, and he has permanent blush marks on both cheeks. Personality Skills and Abilities History ''Super Danganronpa 2.5: Komaeda Nagito to Sekai no Hakaimono'' Fuyuhiko is first shown in front of Hope's Peak Academy's gate with Kazuichi Soda. The two of them approached the beat up Nagito and discovered that he undergoes a series of unlucky events earlier. In class, Fuyuhiko found that Nagito's injury becomes worse as he was hit by a baseball that flying through the infirmary window when he was looked after by Mikan Tsumiki. Both of them then saw Kazuichi have a heartwarming moment with Sonia, which leads Fuyuhiko asked if Nagito has a dream of his own and wanted him to drop his "nobody" act and to show his true colors. After the school ended, Fuyuhiko and Nagito have waited for Kazuichi in front of the cafe where Kazuichi and Sonia supposed to meet. As Fuyuhiko thought, Kazuichi planned to ditch his "date" due to his inferiority complex where he thought a princess like Sonia is too good for a normal mechanic like him. Fuyuhiko told him that a man should back down on his word and shouldn't make Sonia wait for him for long. Thanks to Fuyuhiko and Nagito's support, Kazuichi managed to face his own fear and meet with Sonia without any worry. On the way home, Fuyuhiko praised Nagito for successfully motivated Kazuichi, saying that not just noise that let out from his mouth. Nagito, however, saying to Fuyuhiko that the world should free from any talents so they could reach the modest happy life in an intimidating act, making Peko Pekoyama who followed the two of them prepared to beat Nagito if necessary. Fuyuhiko who saw through this indirectly told Peko to back off, as well as Nagito and commenting that he's still as creepy as ever. Fuyuhiko then invited Nagito to drink non-alcoholic wine together before he suddenly fell from the road and accidentally hit Mikan who was taking a walk with Hiyoko Saionji. The happy days of Fuyuhiko and his friends are suddenly shrouded in darkness after Kazuichi was murdered. Just right before Kazuichi's funeral began, Fuyuhiko got a report that Kazuichi wasn't killed in an accident but instead, he was murdered by the one who called himself as the World Destroyer. Fuyuhiko, along with Peko and Sonia prepared to face their dear friend's killer in a destinated building. As they encounter the World Destroyer, Fuyuhiko and Sonia asked why he killed Kazuichi, only to be replied that the "who" isn't the matter and any deaths of their classmates is sufficed. This statement triggered Fuyuhiko who is ready to shot the World Destroyer's to death before he was interrupted by Sonia who shot him with a rocket launcher. Much later, after Peko Pekoyama called Nagito prior to her own death, the World Destroyer would send a photo of a deceased Fuyuhiko and Sonia to him. Nagito would eventually come to see their corpses in person and face off against the World Destroyer. In the last scene with the World Destroyer, Nagito managed to destroy the building where he met with the World Destroyer and as a last effort, he killed himself using Fuyuhiko's gun, eventually waking him up from the Neo World Program. Relationships The Illusory Class 77-B Peko Pekoyama Peko continued to act as Fuyuhiko's personal hitman and bodyguard, laying low in case Nagito became too threatening and conversing with Fuyuhiko on the discovery of Kazuichi's death being a murder. He later left Kazuichi's service with Peko who was willing to protect him from the World Destroyer when he kicked up a large amount of debris. Peko later called Nagito when their plan to kill the World Destroyer ended in failure and requested he avenge Fuyuhiko for her, tearing him when she relays that she failed to protect him showing that she still cares for him deeply. Kazuichi Soda Despite their differences, Fuyuhiko and Kazuichi got along exceptionally well and appeared to be very close friends, as Fuyuhiko referred to Kazuichi as his brother. Fuyuhiko seemed genuinely excited for Kazuichi when he found out that Sonia Nevermind agreed to go on a date with him, and gave him a push when the former tried to run away from his date. Fuyuhiko states how Kaizuichi was like a brother to him, showing the closeness of their relationship as friends. After Kazuichi was murdered by the World Destroyer, Fuyuhiko attempted to avenge his friend by taking down the man who did it. Nagito Komaeda Nagito and Fuyuhiko both have a strong friendship, much more so than their real-life counterparts. This is shown from the very beginning when Fuyuhiko is concerned about Nagito's sustained injuries. They later both converse over the topic of dreams in class and Fuyuhiko tries to convince Nagito that he can make a dream for himself, Nagito only disagrees and Fuyuhiko is disappointed by this which shows he cares for his friends' happiness. After school is finished, both Fuyuhiko and Nagito work together to convince Kazuichi that he and Sonia are compatible, Fuyuhiko is impressed by Nagito's way of handling the situation and compliments him. Fuyuhiko offers a fist pump to Nagito which clearly shows their close friendship. A short moment after Nagito becomes threatening towards Fuyuhiko when he rambles about erasing talent from the world, Fuyuhiko is unconcerned and understands that that's who he is as a person and wouldn't want to change that, the fact he is unfazed by Nagito shows of their understanding for each other as friends and Fuyuhiko asks if Nagito would like to go and celebrate Kazuichi's date with drinks. He later asked Nagito to come with him to avenge Kazuichi's death showing the amount of trust he puts in Nagito, even though Nagito refused Fuyuhiko was accepting of this. Sonia Nevermind Fuyuhiko is genuinely happy for Sonia and Kazuichi when he discovered about their date, despite not becoming too excited. He later convinced Kazuichi that Sonia and he would be able to find happiness regardless of talent differences showing that he cared about Sonia's date being a success as well. When Fuyuhiko planned to avenge Kazuichi's death, Sonia requested if she could accompany him but is told by Fuyuhiko that it would be far too dangerous, showing his concern for her safety. However she forcefully demanded to go with him and without reluctance he agreed, seemingly admiring her willingness to avenge Kazuichi's death at all costs. While facing off against the World Destroyer, Sonia fired off a bazooka before Fuyuhiko could use his own gun and is surprised of her practical ability. Quotes *“Talent doesn't matter a damned bit!” *“Social status be damned, a man doesn't back down on his word. Period.” Navigation pl:Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu (Iluzja) Category:Super Danganronpa 2.5 Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Deceased Category:Murdered Category:Illusion Characters Category:Maintenance: Articles to Merge Category:Male